Back to High School
by stickynotesally
Summary: It's high school... Naruto style! Humor fun romance and drama all rolled into one. :  Enjoy!


Disclaimer: AnimeGirl144(me): Another story I am beginning. If you don't know from the title this is where the group are in High School.

Choji: Munch ... munch ... hi ... munch

I eye him: What ... are you ... doing here?

Choji: Me, Kiba and Shino are going to help you. Shikamaru was too lazy to help.

I shrug.

Me: No surprise there. Oh well, at least Shino and Akamaru won't be a problem.

Itachi: I'm here to help as well.

Kiba and Choji go white. Shino is unfazed. I'm petting Akamaru, not paying attention.

Me: Hi Itachi. Are you going to be good?

Itachi laughs evilly.

Itachi: And if I'm not?

I smile evilly: Simple. If you do not, I'm sure this photo of you in pink lip stick and red dress will find the internet quite quickly.

His eyes twitch. Kiba holds in a laughter.

Me: The summary is: The ninja gang are not ninjas and are in high school. Sakura is new to Konoha and is a freshmen. Can she make it through high school with her new friends, and what if she fell in love as well? Also, who are these other students? Read if you wish. LS, hints of SI, NH, NT, TS, TR, and TZ.

Shino: The couples for this story are: Lee/ Sakura with hints of Shikamaru/ Ino, Naruto/ Hinata, and Neji/ Tenten, Tai/ Sora, Takato/ Rika, and Takuya/ Zoe.

Itachi: She does not own any of the characters (in a whisper tone) but she owns the blackmail photo.

I grin.

Kiba: I think that's it. Oh wait, Sakura's and Ino's hairs are the same length before they cut them off. The others hairs and clothes are the same.

Akamaru: Ruff ... ruff!

Me: Ohhh! You are so cute!

I pet Akamaru. He wages his tail in happiness. Kiba coughes. I blush and rub the back of my neck.

Me: Oh right, sorry. Forgive me if I spell things wrong. Let the story begin.

-High School: Naruto Style-

Sakura Haruno stood outide of the building. It had a sign that read 'Konoha High School'. Other students were walking inside. She was beginning this year as a freshmen. Her and her parents moved her a month ago. She took a deep breath.

'Ok Sakura you can do this,' she thought.

She let her breath out and walked up to the doors. Before she could open one, it slammed in her face. She fell on her back as a blonde kid ran past her.

"Sorry girl," he said and continuing running.

"Oww," she said, rubbing her head.

"I am sorry about him, let me help you up," a voice said.

She looked to see a hand in front of her. She looked to see who was helping her. She looked up to see two round black eyes looking at her. He wore a jumpsuit and hand bandages on his hands. He had a smile on his face. He had fuzzy eyebrows. She blushed and took his hand. He helped her up.

"Tha ... thank you," she said.

"No problem. By the way, I'm Lee Rock," Lee said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she said.

She noticed that she was still holding his hand. She blushed and let go.

"If you will excuse me, I have to catch my friend," he said.

He ran after the blonde. Sakura stood there for a moment then walked inside. Kids were walking around, talking to friends, etc. She took out a piece of paper to see where her first class was. Her first class was Focus the History, both in room 212 taught by the same teacher. She walked to her locker first though. Her locker number was 115. Her combination was 4-7-30. She opened it up and took out her history book. Lucky for her, the school provided all their books. She closed her locker and walked to History class. She walked in to see no teacher but all the students were at their desks (the desks hold five students each). She gulped.

'Where to sit?' she thought.

"Hey, you can sit with us," a girls voice said.

Sakura looked up to see a girl waving her hands. Three other girls were sitting next to her and two sat in front of them. Sakura walked over to the table. She sat on the girls left.

"Hi, I'm Tenten," she said.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said.

"These are my friends Hinata Hygua, Ino Yamanaka, Sora Takenouchi, Rika Nonaka, and Zoe Orimoto," Tenten said.

"Hi," the other girls said.

"Hi," Sakura replied.

The bell rang. The teacher walked in.

"Morning class and welcome to freshmen history," the teacher said. "Open up your books and take notes from pages 12 to16."

The class began working. Sakura wrote her notes pretty fast, which impressed Tenten.

"Wow, you write fast," she said.

Sakura was embarassed. At her old junoir high school, she was called a geek because she was smarter than anyone there.

"Um yah," she said.

"That's impressive. I can't take notes as fast as you," Tenten said.

Saukra was surprised. Tenten was actually impressed that she could take notes so fast.

"Um, thanks," Sakura said.

"Say, you want to eat lunch with us today?" Tenten asked.

"Sure," Sakura said.

The two continued to take notes. The bell rang and the class got up to leave.

"Hey, where's your next class?" Ino asked.

"Algebra," Sakura replied. "Room 315."

"Let me see your schedule," Tenten said.

She scanned the paper. Her face lit up.

"This is awsome. We all have the same class," she said.

The girls next and in front of her smiled.

'Cha! I made friends without even trying,' Inner Sakura said.

"Come on, we need to get going," Ino said.

The girls ran out the class and to their next classroom. They took a seat at two empty desks. They were the first ones there. Then some boys walked in. Two boys sat next to Rika and Zoe, five of them sat in front of the them, and then five sat in front of them. Sakura recongized Lee, who was sitting a seat in front of her. And she recongized the blonde, just didn't know his name.

"Hi guys," Tenten said.

"Hi," most of the boys said.

"Have you guys met Sakura Haruno?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Lee said.

The blond turned and went white.

"You ... you're the one that I slammed the door into this morning," he said.

Tenten glared at him.

"You did, what?" Tenten asked.

The boy gave a nervous laugh.

"It was on accident, I sware," he said.

"It wasn't all his fault, he was being chased by Itachi," Lee said.

"Who's Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you at lunch. Now, why were you running from him Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"I ... I accidentally shoved my locker door in his face," the boy Naruto said. "And stole a picture of his."

He mumbled the last part so no one could hear. Rika eyed him while Sora hung her head.

"Naruto, why are you always getting into trouble?" she asked.

"I do not," Naruto said.

"Liar, all through junoir high you were either in the princepals' office or running from someone," Rika said.

Naruto lowered in his seat. The kid in front of him muttered "loser". The teacher walked in and wrote the pages they needed to do on the board. Tenten looked irritated at her paper.

"Do you need help?" Sakura asked.

"Can ya?" she asked.

"No problem," Sakura said.

"Thanks," she said.

Sakura helped Tenten with the pages, which she didn't get why it was so hard. The bell rang and they went to their next class. At 12 they went to the cafeteria and ate lunch at an empty table.

"So, who are those guys?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it would be mean of me not to tell you our group," Tenten said, taking out pictures of her friends so she could help Sakura understand better. "You already know Lee, he is captain of our soccer team. Naruto is also part of the soccer team, and he is a troublemaker. Sasuke is part of the soccer team and he is very secretive. He is also called Konoha's High School hottie. Kiba and his dog friend Akamaru are together, except when Kiba plays soccer. Shino is in the book club and rarely talks. Choji is in the cooking club and eats a lot. Shikamaru is very smart, but lazy. He is in the book club. Neji is Hinata's older cousin, who is also in soccer. Sai is also in soccer. Tai is also a player on the soocer team, along with Takato and Takuya. As for us, we play tennis and I am the captian. Our other friend Temari, who is a junior, is also in tennis with us. Her brother Kankuro, who is also a junior, is in the cooking club and her other brother Gaara, who is a sofmore, is in the book club."

"Ok, but, why do they call Sasuke "Konoha High School's hottie"?" Sakura asked.

The other girls shrugged.

"We all think he is normal, what about you?" Sora asked.

"I think he is normal," Sakura said. "Now, who is Itachi?"

Before Ino or Tenten could answer, the double doors slammed open. Everyone looked to see four teens walk inside.

"Where's Naruto?" the middle one asked.

No one spoke up. He looked around then walked up to the girls. He knew those were Naruto's friends.

"Hello girls," he said.

"What do you want snake?" Rika asked, sending a glare.

"I wanted to know where your friend Naruto is," the boy said, "and to know who this lovely one is."

Sakura kept her mouth closed.

"None of your business Itachi," Ino said.

"You all need to lighten up," he said, getting closer to Sakura. "Now what is your name?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura said firmly.

"Sakura Haruno huh? That is a very beautiful name," he said.

"Again, why do you want Naruto?" Tenten asked, saving Sakura.

"That creep stole a picture from me," Itachi said, turning to Tenten.

"That's it?" Zoe asked.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, a little taken back.

"If you are that ubsessed with that picture of yours then you must be a girl," Sakura said.

Itachi looked at her angerly. If you blinked, you would have missed seeing Itachi put Sakura up against a wall. He was holding her neck. He narrowed his eyes. The other girls stood up to help Sakura, but was stopped by Dosu, Zaku, and Rin.

"What did you say?" he asked angerly.

"I said, you are a girl," Sakura said.

He tightened his grip on her throat. He would have crushed her throat, if someone didn't tap on his shoulder. Itachi turned to see Lee behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"It is not gentlemen like to do that to a girl," Lee said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. He dropped Sakura on the ground, and tried to punch Lee. Lee dodged his punch. Itachi kicked at Lee, but again Lee dodged. Dosu, Zaku, and Rin ran in and tried to his Lee, but he dodged and the three collided with each other. Lee dodged Itachi's other punch. Lee didn't fight back, only dodged. He dodged Itachi's kick, put Itachi's punch lightly touched his right cheek. Naruto came up from behind and punched Itachi in the back of the head. Itachi blacked out. Lee walked up to Sakura and extended a hand to her. She accepted it. Her eyes widened.

"Lee, you're hurt," she said.

He looked at his small scar.

"It's nothing," he said.

Before she could ubject. Naruto ran past them.

"I was never here," he yelled.

Sakura gave a light chuckle. She turned but Lee was gone. She sighed and went back to her table. Zoe, Rika, Tenten, and Ino gave a sly smile.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You like him," Ino said.

Sakura blushed, "Wha ... what?"

"Don't deny it," Tenten said.

Sakura looked at her food and began to eat again.

"Hi guys," a voice said.

Sakura looked up to see the girl Temari.

"Hi Temari. Temari, this is our new friend Sakura. Sakura, Temari," Tenten said.

"So, Sakura, you must be new to Konoha, right?" Temari asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Why don't you try out for tennis," Temari said.

"Yah, you might be really good at it," Sora encouraged.

"When are the try outs?" Sakura asked.

"After school today," Tenten said.

"Wait a minute, how are you all on the team when school just started?" Sakura asked.

"Before school started, we all tried out," Ino replied.

"Oh," Sakura said.

The bell rang.

"Come on, we have PE next," Sora said.

The five girls, not including Temari, went to the locker room. After school Sakura and the other girls stayed behind. They walked to the indoor GYM and saw a woman sitting on the benches. She looked at them.

"So, you showed up," the lady said.

"Yep, this is who wants to try out, Sakura Haruno," Temari said.

"Well Sakura Haruno, my name is Ms. Tsunade. Why don't you try out against Sora Takenouchi," Tsunade said.

"Ok," the two girls said.

The girls stood on oppisite sides of the court.

"Ready, first one to four wins," Tsunade said. "Begin!"

Sora began. She hit the ball over the net. Sakura ran and stopped it from bouncing twice. Sora also hit it. After a minute, Sakura finally made Sora miss the ball. They continued this for 30 minutes until Sakura finally won. The score was four to three. Sakura and Sora shook hands.

"Nicely done Sakura," Sora said.

"Thanks, that was really tough," Sakura said.

"Not bad," Tsunade said, walking up to Sakura. "So, you really want to be on this team, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura said.

"Alright. Welcome to the team," Tsunade said.

Sakura jumped with joy.

"Thank you so much Ms. Tsunade," Sakura said.

"No problem," Tsunade said.

The girls ran out the GYM and onto the side walk. Tenten was jumping with joy.

"Yah, yah. You made the team," she kept saying.

"Hey Tenten, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

She stopped jumping.

"Sure, what is it?" Tenten asked.

"Why didn't Lee fight back?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really know. He just doesn't like to fight back," Tenten replied.

"Oh," Sakura said.

The group stopped in front of Sakura's apartment.

"Bye guys," she said.

"Bye," the others said, before walking on.

Sakura walked into her apartment and was greeted with silence. Her parents must have been at work. She walked to her room. It was a medium size room. Her walls were pink and she had a twin sized bed and a small study desk. On her desk was her pink laptop Her closet door was next to her desk. She walked to her desk and began working on her homework. After that, she walked over to her pink laptop and began to write her first entry in her computer diary.

Five weeks later, the lunch room

Sakura and her friends were sitting down and eating their lunch. Tenten was missing. She had been missing all of lunch, and lunch was almost over. Suddenly, they heard a crash. Everyone looked to see Naruto being held by the throat by Itachi.

"I finally have you you runt," he said.

Naruto struggled to get out of the grip. He looked behind Itachi and smirked. Itachi looked behind and saw Shino standing there.

"Let the loser go," Shino said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

Shino said nothing, he just stood there. Itachi tried to do a back kick, but missed. Shino swept Itachi off his feet. Both Naruto and Itachi fell to the floor. Naruto got out of the grip and ran behind Gaara. Itachi stood up.

"Why are you all always interferring with my fun?" he asked.

Both silent boys said nothing. Itachi didn't say anything and didn't make a move. He had small beads of sweat drop roll down his cheek though. After a minute he smirked.

"Fine, he is safe, for now," Itachi said, leaving.

Ino sighed.

"That guy is always looking for a fight," Ino said.

"Who? Naruto or Itachi?" Sora asked.

"Both," Ino said.

Suddenly, Tenten ran through the doors. She ran up to her table.

"What are you guys doing here, we have to go see the game," Tenten said.

"What game?" Hinata asked.

"The soccer game," Tenten said.

The girls quickly followed Tenten to the soccer field. They went to the stands and took a seat. The others in their group sat in front of them. Choji was eating a bag of Droitoes. Lee and the other boys on the team were practicing. They were wearing the school colors, red and yellow. Sakura, for some reason, kept her eyes on Lee. Others began to come and fill in the other seats. The match began. Their opponets was team Soundra from the school Soundra. Their colors were black and gray. Lee's team began the game. Lee passed the ball to Neji who passed it to Naruto. Naruto went a good distance before passing it to Tai. Tai continued to the other teams goal. He then passed it to Kiba, who kicked it into the goal post. Point 1. About 40 minutes into the game, Konoha leading by 4 points. Lee was running with the ball. One of the other sides teammate ran and tried to steal the ball, but accidentally hit Lee. Lee fell on his left side. He yelled out in pain. Coach Guy called for a time out. Tenten got up.

"Oh no," Tenten said.

"Is he alright?" Zoe asked.

"What, what's the matter?" Sakura asked.

Guy walked up to Lee. Neji and Tai helped Lee up.

"Are you alright Lee?" Guy asked.

"Ya ... yah I'm fine," Lee said.

Guy was concerned but allowed Lee to play. Tenten sat back down.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Once he hurt that side badly, I'll tell you after the game," Tenten said.

Sakura kept her eyes on Lee, and Lee alone. He passed the ball to Takato. Takato ran a very good distance, dodging the other teams player and kicked the ball to Takuya who kicked it into the goal. The bell rang and the game was over. Konoha won. Tenten, Ino, Zoe, and Temari jumped with joy. The teams shook hands.

"Ok time to go," Tenten said.

The group walked down to the soccer team. They were getting a drink of water from the water bottle.

"Nice game boys," Sora said.

"Thanks," the boys said.

"She is right. You are all very good," Guy said.

"I have a name you know," Sora said.

"Oh, right, sorry Sora," Guy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The group knew the teachers well. Well, they only knew Guy, the soccer coach; Tsunade, the tennis coach; Asuma, the book club teacher; and Kurenai, the cooking club teacher. The teachers had been following them all the way up to high school from elementary. The principal, Kakashi, used to be their elementary and junior high History teacher. The other girls laughed at Guys actions. Naruto ran past the group.

"HHEELLPP!" he yelled.

Then, Itachi and his gang followed him. Lee got up and ran to help Naruto, Tai and Neji following. Tenten turned to Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to go help Naruto?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked, bordom in his voice.

"Well, Naruto is your teammate and Itachi is your brother," Tenten said.

Sasuke shrugged and ignored her. She flamed up and slapped him hard on the left cheek. It left a red mark. Guy went pale.

"Help Naruto now!" she ordered.

He mummbled something and walked in the direction Naruto and Itachi ran. After a couple minutes, the five soccer players returned. Rika, Tenten, Ino, and Temari fell backwards laughing. Naruto was being carried by Lee and Neji and he was beaten up. His eyes were swirling. Hinata looked terrified and Sora and Sakura looked stunned.

"Wha ... what happened?" Hinata asked, walking up to them.

"It looks like his butt was handed to him," Takuya said.

"Takuya!" Zoe said.

"What, you're telling me he doesn't look beat up?" Takuya asked.

"Yes he does look beat up, but you don't have to say it like that," Zoe said.

"He still got beat up," he mumbled.

Zoe sent him a mean glare. Takato senced a fight about to stir and stopped it.

"Hey, we should go home, we had a long day," he said.

The others nodded. Sakura, on the other hand, was confused.

"But, don't we need to finish school?" she asked.

Sora shook her head no.

"Nope, on games like soccer, baseball, tennis, football, or basketball the school day ends," Sora said.

Sakura nodded, meaning she understood.

"Speaking of tennis, did you make the team Sakura?" Lee asked.

Tenten only told him she tried out. He asked her, but all she told him was to ask her herself.

"Oh, I ... I made the team," Sakura said.

Lee nodded with a smile. He was happy for her. She lightlty blushed.

"Come on, we still have homework," Tenten said.

"Right, bye," the group said.

Zoe walked torwads the school.

"Hey Zoe, where are you going?" Takuya asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Well if you must know, I'm going to pratice my tennis," she said, walking into the school.

"She has an attitude," Takuya said.

"Well, I would be angry at you too," Rika said, leading the girls.

The girls walked away. Takuya flamed up.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked.

The boys shrugged.

"Who knows, chicks are crazy like that," Shikamaru said.

The boys, not including Gaara, Shino, and Lee, nodded.

"Takuya, maybe you should talk to her," Lee said.

"Why? She was the one who stormed off," Takuya said.

"Yes, but you should make everything better," Lee said. "You do like her don't you?"

Takuya blushed.

"Wha ... what makes you say that?" he asked.

"Don't you?" Lee asked.

"Fine, I'll talk to her," Takuya said, walking away with a blush.

'Stupid Lee. Somehow, he always finds a way to make me blush or feel guilty that jerk,' he thought.

Then, he pictured Zoe in his mind.

'Do I like her?' he thought to himself.

He was deep in thought, he didn't notice Sai, Naruto, and Takato following him. Takuya walked in the indoor GYM and saw Zoe praticing against a wall. She was hitting the ball pretty hard. The three spies hid behind the bleachers.

"Um Zoe," he said.

He ducked when a tennis ball flew at him.

"Oh sorry, did I do that?" she asked, sarcastically.

He sighed. Did she really hate him right now? He didn't even notice that she was infront of him, until she spooked him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He fell backwards in fright.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his head.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked slowly.

"I'm here to say sorry. I don't know why but I am," he said.

She narrowed her eyes in annoience.

"Lee told you to come here, right?" she asked.

The boys that were hiding snickered. Takuya blushed. Should he say yes or no?

"Well, not really. He sort of forced me, but I came here willingly," Takuya said. "Anyways it is getting late and I was wandering if I co ... could walk you home?"

He hid his blush. She eyed him. She walked a little closer. She smiled.

"Alright, I guess I will," she said.

He blushed harder. He walked out of the GYM followed by Zoe. Half way to her house and they still didn't say a thing. Zoe was getting irritated by the silence, but stayed quiet herself. She walked into her house after saying her good bye to him.

'Stupid Takuya,' she thought.

'Stupid feelings,' Takuya thought on his way home.

Sakura sat at her desk doing her homework. She was wandering what was the matter with Lee. Tenten didn't answer her question she had asked her earlier.

The next day in the lunchroom

The boys were sitting at a table eatting their lunch. Naruto and Sai were telling the others about Takuya's night the night before. Takuya would have killed him, but was stopped by the other boys. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Takuya, recognizing it to be Zoe's scream, ran to the girls table. Lee and Tai followed. Most of the girls were white. Rika looked annoyed. Tenten, Temari, and Ino was laughing at Zoe's expresion.

"Zoe, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Th ... th ... that," she said, pointing at the thing at the double doors.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"That's a new student, I think his name is Orochimaru," Sakura said.

"That is not a student, that is a creature," Zoe screamed.

"Zoe, keep it down," Tenten said.

"I'll agree with her, that doesn't look like a human. That looks like a ... um ..." Takuya couldn't finish his sentence.

"A snake," Sakura said.

"Yah," Ino said.

"So what does that make Itachi?" Temari asked.

"A scum bag," Rika said.

"Rika," Zoe said, astonished.

"What? You asked," Rika said, drinking her soda.

"No, that makes Itachi a bug," Sora said.

The girls and the three boys nodded. Orochimaru walked up to them. A cold shiver went up and down Sakura spine.

"Hello, I'm Orochimaru, and you lovely ladies are?" he asked.

They didn't speak. Takuya and Tai sent glares and Lee eyed him. After a minute, Rika decided to speak up.

"None of your business," Rika said, coldly.

He eyed her then walked away. She smirked.

"Wow, that's impressive. Usually it takes three seconds before the boys run from you Rika," Tai joked.

His face met a cold steel plate. Rika smirked.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Tai said.

"Glad you think so," she said.

Tai sent an irritated look. The bell rang and lunch was over. The girls and the other boys went to PE. The girls played volleyball while the boys played basketball. After PE, the group went to the changing room. Sakura waited outside the changing room on a bench. She felt a presences. She looked in front of her and saw Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I never really got your name," he said.

"Well, I need to go to the library, my next class is study hall," she said, getting up.

Orochimaru grabbed her wrist.

"Now now, don't be rude ... tell me your name," he said.

Sakura looked him straight in the eye and something made her spine run cold.

"Let ... let go," she said.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said.

"Sakura, huh, that is a beautiful name to fit with such a pretty girl. I want to make you mine," he said, pulling her closer to him.

"Let, go of me," she said.

She tried to get away but couldn't. He tried to kiss her but she dodged it.

"Let me go," she said, almost in a commanding voice.

"Orochimaru," a voice from behind said.

They looked to see a calm Lee walk towards them. Even though his face was calm, his eyes showed anger.

"Lee," Sakura whispered in happiness.

"Lee," Orochimaru said bitterly.

He knew there was something going on between Lee and Sakura, and he didn't like that.

"Orochimaru, if someone does not like it when you do that, then you should stop," Lee said.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"And how would you know?" Orochimaru asked.

Lee didn't answer. Shadows covered his eyes. Sakura blinked.

"Lee," she whispered.

"Let go of her Orochimaru," he said in a more commanding voice.

"Sirtenly," he said.

He let go of Sakura and tried to punch Lee, but missed. Lee dodged the attack. He kept dodging. Sakura sat on the bench.

"Stand still," Orochimaru commanded.

Lee didn't listen and kept dodging all the attacks throwen at him. Tai had walked out of the boys locker room and was watching the fight.

'That's like Lee, he never fights back because he believes it is wrong. Hm, so how come he is in fights a lot? Oh well, he finishes them, not starts them, unlike Naruto,' he thought.

Tai walked past Sakura. His eyes were closed.

"Uh ... Tai," she said.

He walked up behind Orochimaru and kicked him in the back and punched him in the head. Orochimaru blacked out and fell foreward. Tai stood smirking.

"It would have been a lot simpler if you just punched him," Tai said.

Lee ignored him. Sakura stood up and walked over to Lee.

"Thank you Lee," she said, a small blush appeared.

"Your welcome," he said, a small blush also appearing.

"Sakura," Ino said.

Sakura looked over at her friends. They looked a little irritated.

"Coming," she said.

She turned back to Lee and lightly kissed him on the cheek. She then ran over to her friends. A blush still on her face. The girls didn't see and looked at her questionally about the blush. They shrugged it off and walked to their next class. Lee stood there, blushing. Tai looked from Lee to Sakura, Lee to Sakura, Lee and back to Sakura. He laughed.

"You totally have it for Sakura," he said.

Lee didn't hear him, he was too busy blushing. Takato and Takuya walked out and were confussed by Tai's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Takuya asked.

"Look at Lee's face," Tai replied.

They looked at his face and laughed.

"What ... what happened?" Takato asked.

"Sakura gave him a light kiss on the cheek," Tai said.

"No way," Takuya said.

"Way," Tai replied.

Naruto and Neji walked out. Naruto wouldn't shut up and Neji was getting annoyed.

"Remember that one day when our science teacher gave us that stupid assignment and I accidentally told him ..." he was interrupted by Neji.

"Naruto, shut up," Neji said.

They walked over to Lee, Tai, Takato, and Takuya. They were confussed by Lee's look.

"What's the matter with Lee?" Naruto asked.

"He was kissed by Sakura on the cheek," Takuya said.

Naruto laughed. Neji crossed his arms.

"You make it sound like a big deal," Neji said, annoyed.

"Well, have you been kissed by Tenten yet?" Takuya asked.

Neji went light pink but closesd his eyes. He walked on. Lee finally snapped out of his daze and walked to his next class. He walked into his class and took a seat in front of Rika. He took out a pencil and paper, getting ready for class. Sakura and her friends were talking about something. Sakura was spaced out. She thought about the kiss. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Tenten's voice.

"Hey Sakura, why were you blushing earlier?" Tenten asked.

"Can ... can you guys keep a secrect?" she asked.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, Orochimaru tried to kiss me, but Lee came and saved me. And, as a thank you, I gave him a light kiss on his cheek," she said.

Tenten lit up.

"Oh hoe cute, your first -" someone covered her hand.

"Tenten, I said keep it a secrect," Sakura said, removing her hand.

"Sorry, but that is so cute," Tenten said. "Oh ... by the way, tomorrow we have a tennis game after lunch."

"After lunch, got it, thanks," Sakura said.

The bell rang and everyone was in their seats. When school ended, most of the boys left and headed towards the soccer field.

"Hey Neji, where ya going?" Tenten asked.

"Guy has called training today," he said.

"Oh, ok, bye," she said.

As they walked, Sakura walked with Lee. She was going to watch Lee practice. She sat on the bleachers and watched. She was impressed on how well the team worked together. She worked on her homewrok and got up. She needed to practice her tennis. She walked into the indoor GYM and grabbed a tennis ball and racket. She threw the ball and practiced against the wall. She kept hitting it. She didn't miss the ball once. After some time, she stopped and put the two items away.

"If I don't get home soon my parents will kill me," she said, walking away.

She walked out of the school. As she walked past the soccer field, she saw Lee. He was the only one out there. She walked onto the field and over to him. He was kicking a ball into the soocer goal.

"Lee," she said, hoping not to scare him.

He stopped kicking the ball and turned. He smiled.

"Hello, I thought I was the only one here," he said.

"Shouldn't you be getting home, your parents must be worried about you," she said.

His face still had a smile on, but his eyes were sad. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're right, sorry," he said.

He picked up the soccer ball and walked over to the shed and put the ball in it. He walked over to Sakura.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked.

Sakura smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that," she said.

They walked out of the soccer field and onto the sidewalk. They were talking about school and other things. They were talking so much they almost missed her apartment. She walked to the door, after saying bye, and walked in. She was greeted by silence and darkness. Her parents must have been at work or something. She sighed and walked to her room. She picked up her phone and dialed Tenten's number. Tenten picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Tenten, it's me, Sakura," Sakura said.

"Oh hi Sakura, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I was talking to Lee earlier and I said that his parents must be worried about him and his eyes looked a little ... depress. Did I say something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"His parents? Sakura, Lee doesn't have parents," she said.

"What? No parents?" Sakura said.

"Yah, his parents deserted him when he was a child," Tenten said.

Sakura felt bad.

"I feel awful. I said something that made him feel so bad," Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't hurt him more than his parents did. Tomorrow, he won't remember what you said to him," Tenten reassured.

"Yah ok, thanks," Sakura said.

"Well, I got to go. I have to go to my mom's company party. Bye," she said.

"Bye," Sakura said.

She hung up the phone. She sighed.

'Poor Lee. Not having parents, being deserted by them,' she thought.

She lowered her head.

'I just hope I didn't hurt him,' she thought.

She locked her door, closed her windows, and fell asleep.

The next day in the lunchroom

Sakura and her friends were sitting down at their table, eatting. The boys were sitting with them since they didn't trust Itachi and especially Orochimaru. Shikamaru and Shino were playing a game of chess. Sakura was spaced out, mainly thinking about yesterday, and didn't hear Ino and Rika arguing. They were arguing about something stupid probably. Tenten sighed.

"Guys, shut up! We need to decided which order we play by," she said.

"Fine," the two girls said.

"Ok, who wants to play the first game?" Tenten asked.

"We will," Sora and Zoe said.

"Ok, the next game?" Tenten asked.

"We can," Temari and Rika said.

"Ok, Hinata ... Sakura, why don't you two play the next game," Tenten said.

The two nodded.

"Alright, and that leaves Ino and me to play the last game," Tenten said. "We are going up against Kuriano Middle School. I heard they are good, so we have to be better. Got it?"

The girls nodded. Suddenly, they heard their names being called. They looked to the right and saw Itachi walk towards them, without his group.

"What do you want bug?" Rika asked.

"Bug? What happened to snake?" he asked.

"That thing Orochimaru is snake, you are bug," Temari said.

"Orochimaru? Oh yah, I remember him. Yah, he really is a snake," Itachi said. "I also heard he tried to kiss you Sakura."

Itachi gave Sakura a sly look. Sakura's left eyebrow twitched. Lee almost coughed on his ramen.

"I wish you wouldn't say that or I will have to hurt you," Sakura said in a death tone.

Everyone was surprised. Itachi backed off a bit.

"Well ... uh ... good luck at your game today, bye," he said.

He walked away.

"Stupid Itachi," Rika said.

The girls and boys nodded. Sakura continued drinking her Pepsi. She was in deep thought and didn't hear the others.

'I hope ... I hope that pervert snake Orochimaru stays away from me,' she thought. 'Come to think of it, what happened to him?'

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the bell.

"Game time," Tenten yelled.

The girls got up and ran to the indoor GYM, leaving the boys in their dust. Some of the boys were coughing. Choji looked at his bag of chips, that had dust all over them. He lowered his eyes, tears forming.

"What's the matter Choji?" Kankuro asked.

"My ... my chips," he said. "The girls ... the girls covered it with dust."

The boys sweat-dropped.

"Is food all you can think about?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Choji said, whiping his tears. "If I find those girls I'll hurt them!"

The boys shook their heads.

"Pathetic," Sasuke and Gaara said.

"Come on, the game will begin any minute," Lee said, he was already at the door.

The boys nodded and followed Lee. They took a seat on the bleachers. Inside the girl's changing room, already knowing the plan, was ready to go play. The girls wore a red short sleeve shirt and white skirt. They wore white tennis shoes.

"Ok, ready everyone?" Tenten asked.

"Yah," the girls said.

They walked out and were welcome by cheers. Sakura froze on the inside but followed. She was surprised that Hinata wasn't shaking, unlike her. Tsunade was sitting on their bench waiting for her students. Sakura took a breath and sat on their bench while Sora and Zoe were on their side of the court. The other team walked out after them and stood on their side. A judge was sitting on a high chair and began the match. Sora started it. She hit the ball and hit it to the other sides team. The one their hit it back and the game continued. They kept hitting the poor tennis ball. At the end of the first game, Konoha lead 4 to 2. Sora and Zoe sat down.

"You were right Tenten, they are tough," Zoe said.

"Alright, Temari ... Rika, it's your guys turn," Tenten said.

"Right," the two said.

They got up and walked over to their side. They stood waiting to begin the new game. The other team walked to their side of the court and was also waiting for the game to begin. The judge began the game. Temari served the ball to the other side and they returned it. The game continued until the judge stopped it. Konoha now lead 9 to 6. Rika and Temari sat down. Rika turned Hinata and Sakura.

"We lead you two three points ahead. All you have to do is keep us in the lead," she said.

The two girls nodded and got up. They walked to their side of the court and waited. The other team mirriored them. The judge said "Go" and it began. Sakura served it to the other team and the returned it. Hinata hit it back. The other team returned it. Sakura returned it. The other team returned it, but with a lot of strength. Sakura ran to try and hit it. She dived down and hit the ball back to the other team. She fell hard on her right side in that dive. Luckily for them though, the other team missed it. Sakura stood up and held her right arm. Tenten stood up and walked over to her. Tsunade aswell. Lee wanted to get up, but his feet and legs were glued to the ground and seat.

'Sakura,' he thought.

"Sakura, you alright?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I just brusied it. I can still play, don't worry," she said.

"Alright, but if it starts hurting, I'll step in and stop the match and put someone else in your place, understand?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded. Tenten and Tsunade sat back down on the bench and the game continued. The other team served and Sakura returned it. She felt pain, but pretended it wasn't even there. The game continued until time was up. Konoha now lead 13 to 8. Sakura and Hinata sat down. Sakura's right arm really hurted now. Ino and Tenten stood up.

"Nice going guys. Now we're far in the lead. This game is in the bag," Tenten said.

The two walked over to their side of the court. The other team stood on their side, waiting for the game to start. The judge began the game and Ino served the ball to the other side. The other team returned it and Tenten returned it. At the end of the game, Konoha lead 17 to 12.

"The winner, Team Konoha," the judge said.

The girls screamed. They were happy. Poor Tsunade, her ears were almost damaged by the girls screams. Kakashi was at the very top of the bleachers. He smiled behind his mask (the one he wears in the series). His eyes were closed.

"Well, well, I didn't think they could do it, espesially with the new girl," he said to himself.

Itachi smiled, his eyes closed.

'Not bad,' he thought.

Orochimaru was also smiling. His smile, however was creepy. Dosu, Zaku, and Rin were just sitting there, not really caring. Itachi got up and walked down to congradulate the girls. Of course, Naruto stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To congradulate the girls," he said.

"Well, where's your gang, brother?" Sasuke hissed.

"There with Orochimaru," he answered plainly, not a care in the world.

Naruto and Kiba laughed.

"You lost your group," they said.

"Please, they were usless. I was happy when they left," he said.

"Sure, that's what you say, now," Kankuro said.

Itachi ignored him. Frankliy, their opinions were stupid and he could care less about what they thought. Back with the girls, they had walked back into the girls locker room and changed back into their normal clothes after recieving a medal.

"Wow, I can't believe we beat the greatest tennis team in the state," Zoe said.

"What's not to believe, we're awsome," Rika said.

Sora looked over to Sakura, who was holding her right arm.

"Does it still hurt?" Sora asked.

"Just a little," Sakura said.

"Here, take this," Tenten said.

Tenten handed her a bottle of vitamins. Sakura took two pills and swallowed them. She almosted coughed.

"They tasted nasty," she said.

Rika glared at Tenten.

"You gave her death?" Rika asked.

Tenten returned the glare.

"One, they're not death and two they will help her," she said.

"They're still death," Rika mumbled.

"Just because you don't like them doesn't mean others don't like it," Tenten said.

"Whatever," Rika said, her eyes closed.

Tenten flamed up. Sakura sat in awe. She turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure Sakura," Hinata said.

"This team fights a lot and yet they are best friends, how is that?" she asked.

"I don't know. We just, are," Hinata said. "At time they'll fight and other times they won't."

Sakura nodded. It was like a family. They were a family. She smiled. She looked back to see Ino and Zoe keeping Rika and Tenten from hurting each other. Temari sighed. They heard a knock at the door. Temari walked over to it and opened it slightly. She saw the boys, including Itachi. Temari sighed and allowed the boys to walk in. Tenten and Rika stopped thier bickering and looked at the boys.

"What are you doing here, bug?" Rika asked.

"Relax, hot-shot, I'm here to tell you about Orochimaru," Itachi said.

Temari and Ino sighed. Takato gave a nervus laugh.

"You shouldn't have said that," he said.

Rika was up in flames. Rika leapted at Itachi. Tenten and Temari held her back. Itachi laughed. That was always fun.

"What do you know about Orochimaru?" Sakura asked, her voice on the edge of curious and serious.

"Well, like you all said, he is a snake. Also, where he comes from is called Hiratoring," he said.

"Hiratoring? I've never heard of that place," Sora said.

"That's because, when he was 6 ... he destroyed his whole village," Itachi said.

Hinata gasped. Zoe brought her hand to her mouth. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You're kidding?" Rika asked, a little surprised.

Itachi shook his head.

"W ... why would he do that?" Hinata asked.

"No one knows, he just did," Itachi said.

"So what does that mean?" Ino asked.

"He's a threat," Tai said.

"A threat?" Sora asked.

"Yah, a threat," Takuya said.

"But if he is, what can we do?"Zoe asked.

"Nothing," Gaara said.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing," Shino said. "We can't do anything until he makes a move, then we will have to do something."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, congradulations on winning the games. See ya," Itachi said.

He walked out the door.

"Sasuke, your brother's wierd. Are you sure you two are related?" Rika asked.

"Afraid so," Sasuke said.

"We should get going, we still have homework," Shikamaru said.

The real reason why he wanted to leave was to go to sleep or watch the clouds. Which ever one came first. But the others nodded. One by one they exited the girls locker room. Sakura walked into her kitchen and saw a small note on it. It read: Dear Sakura, me and your father are on a cruise around the world, and will not be back for sometime. A year or two tops. Love Mom. Sakura's left brow twitched.

"Why is this a surprise, they're never here anyways," she said to herself.

She grabbed a Coca Cola and walked into her room. She walked over to her laptop and wrote in her diary.

Third period, Decmeber 15th

It was only 10 days till Christmas and the whole school had decorations everywhere. In only two days, they would be out for break. Bu that still didn't stop the teachers from giving them homework. Sakura was sitting down taking notes in science class. She was a little bored. Tenten, however, was holding her excitment. When the bell rang for the class to leave, Tenten was still holding her excitment. She had a wierd smile on her face.

"Tenten, why are you smiling so wierd?" Rika asked as they walked to their next class.

"I can't wait, only 10 days till Christmas," Tenten said.

"Hey, where are we going to have our X-mas eve party?" Sora asked.

"We can have it at my place, my parents are away," Sakura said.

"Perfect. Also, you will need to buy a mini Santa outfit," Tenten siad.

Rika rolled her eyes.

"She makes us do it every year. It's actually fun," Rika said, a small undectected blush on her face. "It's fun to see Takato blush."

She whispered the last part so no one heard.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see," Zoe said with a wink.

Sakura shrugged. They arrived to their language arts class. Through out the whole class, Tenten made the invetations.

"Sasuke, should I give one to Itachi?" she asked when the teacher wasn't looking.

"No, he is going to his girlfriends place," Sasuke said.

"I feel sorry for that poor girl," Ino said.

The others nodded. Lee was busing taking notes. Sakura also was taking notes. She would steal a few glances at him when a thought came into mind. What will she get Lee? Will he get anything for her? She lowered her eyes. She would ask Tenten and Ino, they might know what Lee wants. She sighed and went back to work. When the school bell rang for school to end, the group went their separate ways. Sakura went to her laptop and wrote to Tenten and Ino, hoping they would help. Some help they were. They replied, 'I have no clue'. Sakura sighed. Suddenly, she got a message from Neji.

"If you want to know what Lee wants, then ask him yourself," she read.

Her eyebrow twitched.

"What a jerk," she said.

She sighed and decided to think of a plan.

"Here's Lee's online name," she read. "GreenbeastofKonoha."

She wrote back to Neji, thanking him, and asking him if he will get Lee on the online chat room. Neji rolled his eyes and wrote to Lee. Lee logged on. Sakura wrote to him, hoping he would answer. He did. Nothing. Nothing was his answer. Sakura stared at the computer.

She wrote: WHAT? What do you mean?

He wrote back: Nothing, I don't want anything. Good bye.

He signed off. She also signed off. She sighed. Then idea came into mind. She smiled to herself.

"I bet he'll be surprised," she said.

She laughed. She walked over to her bed and laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"At least, I hope he likes it," she said in a lower tone of voice.

Christmas Eve, 8:00 am

Sakura woke up. She walked into her living room and began to put up the decerations. She already had the tree out and the presents underneath it. She put some candles and Christmas cards from last year on her fireplace mantel. She hung some hanged some banners and some stars and snowflakes. Finally, she put some mistletoe near her fireplace. She turned on her TV to the Christmas music station then walked into her kitchen and had some breakfast. After eatting, she looked at the clock that read 9:15 am.

"Only 3 hours and 45 minutes till the party. I should get dress," she said to herself.

She walked into her room and put on her Santa dress and hat. She lightly put on some make up then walked to her kitchen and made two batches of cookies and put them away. She had bought some egg nog the day before. The door bell rang. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it to see the girls.

"Merry Christmas," they said.

"Merry Christmas, come on in," she said.

Like Tenten had said, all the girls, excpet Temari wore a mini Santa outfit. Temari wore a red dress. They put their presents under the tree. Tenten and Ino looked out the window. They frowned.

"Stupid boy, don't they know that they are supose to come early?" Ino asked herself.

Tenten nodded in agreement. Temari sighed.

"Would you two put a sock in it, they'll get here when they get here. We do this every year," Temari said.

"Yah, but this is Sakura's first year with us," Tenten said. "Besides, why isn't your brothers come here with you?"

"They didn't want to walk with a bunch of girls," Temari answered.

Tenten rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Sakura opened up to see Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro. She allowed them in. After them was Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, and Choji. Tai, Takato, and Takuya should up after them. After an hour, Lee adn Neji showed up. Sakura put out a plate of Christmas cookies that she had bought and put out a carton egg nog. Everyone heard a loud bang on Sakura's door. Ino rolled her eyes and opened the door. Naruto was standing outside the doorway with a huge grin on his face. Ino stepped aside and allowed him in. He put his presents under the tree and walked over to Sai. He whispered an evil plan into his ear. Sai nodded. Without anyone looking, him and Sai walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the mistletoe. They, of course, kept it away from them. Sai tied it onto a stick and walked around for a victum.

"How about Tai and Sora?" Sai asked.

Tai and Sora were talking about upcoming games and stuff. Naruto smiled evilly.

"Sure," Naruto said.

They walked over to Tai and Sora. The plan was to put the mistletoe over the unsuspecting couples and then take a picture of the kisses. Kiba was following them. Sai hung the mistletoe between the two. Tai looked up and blushed. The two leaned in and their lips met. Naruto took the photo. They then walked over to Takato and Rika. Rika would have killed Sai and Naruto, had she not kissed Takato instead. They then walked over to Takuya and Zoe. Hinata was watching them, mostly Naruto. After Takuya and Zoe, they walked over to Neji and Tenten. Neji was talking to Tenten when the evil boys came up with the mistletoe. Before Neji could smack them, Tenten kissed him. When Tenten broke free, Sai and Naruto were out of there. They knew they would be dead if they stayed any longer. They walked over to Ino and Shikamaru. She had been trying to get Shikamaru to get up off the couch and go under the mistletoe with her. Sai put the mistletoe between the two. Ino leaned in and kissed him. Of course, Naruto took a picture. Lee was sitting on a couch by himself. Sakura walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hi Lee," she said, cheery.

"Hello Sakura," he said in an equal tone.

He looked at her and blushed, seeing her dress. She wanted to know if he liked her how she looked.

"Lee, how do I look?" she asked, slyly.

He blushed harder.

"You ... you look beautiful," he said, not making eye contact.

She smiled. She moved a little closer to him. Sai came up from the front and put the mistletoe in between them. Lee and Sakura blushed. Lee was either shy, polite, or scared to kiss first, so Sakura leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Naruto took a photo of the kiss. When they broke free, their faces looked like a cherry. The two walked away.

"Who's left?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Temari, but she doesn't have a date. And Hinata," Sai replied.

"Who's Hinata's date?" Naruto asked, not even noticing she was behind him.

Sai smiled slyly.

"You," Sai said, putting the mistletoe between the two.

Kiba grabbed the camera and was going to take the photo. Naruto lightly blushed while Hinata looked like a cherry. Naruto turned around and saw Hinata. He gulped and leaned in and kissed her. Kiba took the photo. When they broke, Hinata stood there while Naruto walked away to get a cookie. She almost fainted, but she was past that. Ino looked at thre clock and it read 5:00 pm. Time went by fast.

"Ok guys, lets exchange gifts," Ino said.

"Ladies first," Kiba teased.

"Actually, the boys are going first this year," Tenten said.

The boys went white, well most of them. They were going to protest, but Rika sent them a glare. The boys got up and passed out their gifts. Lee handed Sakura a small box. Sakura blushed but accepted it. She would save it 'till tomorrow. The girls got up and handed out their gifts from under the tree. When Sakura gave her last present out, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Christmas bag then sat down next to Lee. He was watching all his friends opening presents, and he was smiling. It was a real smile, not a fake one. Why was he smiling?

"Lee, why don't you want presents from your friends?" Sakura asked.

"Just being here with them is a good enough present for me," he said.

Sakura smiled. He was a true friend. She handed him the Christmas bag. He took it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your present, from me," Sakura replied.

"But, I didn't want a present," Lee said.

"I know, but you're my friend, and I give all my friends presents," she said.

Lee blushed. He opened it up to see that his gift was cookies. Not just any kind of cookies, but Christmas cookies, and maybe one heart shape cookie. He bit into one of them.

"They're delicous Sakura," he said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," she said.

She eyed the small gift.

'What did he give me? What is it?' she thought.

The party was almost over and the guests started to leave. Temari and her brothers were the first ones that left. Then Shino, Kiba and Sai. Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru left after them. Tai, Sora, Takato, Rika, Takuya, and Zoe left an hour after them. Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Sasuke left after them. The only one left was Lee and Sakura. He had offered to help clean up. When they finished cleaning up, Lee walked to the doorway. Sakura stopped him just before he left. She leaned in and kissed him. When they broke, Lee blushed but was confused.

"Sakura, is there mistletoe?" he asked, looking around.

"No, but it was a thank you kiss," she said, hiding her blush.

He blushed.

"See ya soon Lee," she said.

"Bye," he said as he left.

She closed the door and locked it. She smiled at what she just did. She put her gift under the tree, next to her gifts from her mom and dad. She walked to her room and changed into some pjs then fell asleep. Her alarm clock woke her up. She looked out the window to be greeted with no snow. She got out of bed and walked into her living room and to the tree. She knelt down and opened her presents. Her parents got her a new outfit, She got a new computer game (Sims 2 and Sims Family Fun). The last present was Lee's. She unwrapped it to find a small red box. She opened it to find a gold braclet with small gold hearts, silver snowflakes, and gold doves on them. Sakura stared at it.

"It's ... it's beautiful," she said to herself as she put it on.

She smiled to herself with a light blush.

"Thank you Lee," she said to no one.

She left her door open and heard a voice saying "You have a message, You have a message." Sakura got up and went on her computer. Tenten, Zoe, and Temari were on the online chat.

Tenten: Hi Sakura. What did Lee get you?

Sakura: Hi Tenten. Lee got me a gold braclet with small gold hearts, silver snowflakes, and gold doves charms on it.

Zoe: OOOOOHHHHH! That is so sweet!

Temari: It's offical.

Tenten: Yep.

Sakura: What?

Zoe, Tenten, Temari: He loves you!

Sakura blushed.

Sakura: You ... you think so?

Zoe, Tenten, Temari: We know so.

Zoe: I have to go, I need to go visit my grandparents.

Tenten: I'm going to go bug Neji. Bye.

Temari: Kankuro is trying to cook a roast and is about to blow up the house. Got to stop him. Bye.

Sakura: Bye. Merry Christmas.

Zoe, Tenten, Temari: Merry Christmas.

Sakura turned off her computer and closed it. She laid back on her chair. Now what? Should she go see what Lee is doing, or stay here and watch some TV? Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She walked to the door and looked through that door glass thing. No one was there.

"I'm probably just hearing things," she said to herself.

Suddenly, the door bell rang again. She looked through the glass and there was no one. She admitted she was a little scared, but she walked to the TV and watched some Christmas shows. That should clear her mind. As she was watching TV, she thought about Lee. What was he doing right now? Should she go see him? She decided not to and continued watching TV. Now she needed to think of another gift for Lee for Valentine's Day. What should she get him?

Valentine's Day

The whole school was decorated in pink and red and Valentine decorations. Everyone was giving their friends or their crushes gifts. Sakura opened her locker to find cards. All of them from her friends, except Lee. He hadn't given her one. She looked at little sad. One card, however, was not from her friends. She read the card and her eyes widened. It was from Orochimaru. He was asking her to be his for Valentine's. She ripped the card into little pieces. She closed her locker and saw Lee. She jumped a bit.

"Hello Sakura, sorry if I scared you," he said, holding something behind his back.

"It's ok Lee," she said.

She noticed he had something behind his back.

"Lee, what do you have behind your back?" she asked.

Lee blushed.

"Oh, well ... this is for ... a special someone that I care for," he said.

"Really, who?" she asked, hoping it was her.

"I ... I can't tell you. At least not yet, bye Sakura," he said, walking away.

Sakura looked a little sad.

'Does he love someone else?' she thought.

"Sakura, are you alright?" a cold voice asked.

Sakura's blood ran cold. She knew that snake like voice anywhere. She turned and saw Orochimaru. Behind him was his new group Dosu, Zaku, and Rin.

"What do you want, snake?" she asked.

"Did you get my card?"

"Yes."

"Will you be mine?"

"Never."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice a little angry.

"Because I don't love you," she said, walking away.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Why not? Do you love someone else? Someone like Lee?" he asked.

"What if I do?" she asked.

He was about to say something when a firm voice spoke up.

"Mr. Orochimaru, is there a problem here?" the voice asked.

Orochimaru, his group, and Sakura turned to see Principal Kakashi. Orochimaru let go.

"No sir, we were just leaving," Orochimaru said.

Him and his group walked past Kakashi. As Orochimaru passed Kakashi, he gave him an evil smile. Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"You should head to your focus class Ms. Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Of course Mr. Kakashi," she said.

She bowwed and walked away. In her focus class, Sakura was spacing out.

"Sakura ... Sakura ... SAKURA," Tenten said.

"Yes, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Did Lee get you anything?" Ino asked.

"No," Sakura said a little sad.

"Really, that is so not like him," Zoe said.

"Sakura, before we head to lunch, stop by your locker," Rika said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Trust me. So, when will you give him your present?" Rika asked.

Sakura blushed. Rika knew she had a present for him, how?

"I think ... I think I'll give it to him during lunch," Sakura said.

At Sakura's locker

The group stopped at her locker so she could open it up like Rika said. She opened it up and saw a pink stuffed kitty and a box of heart chocolates. Sakura blushed. Were these from Lee? Rika smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Told you he would," Rika said.

"Come on, you have to give him your gift," Ino said.

Sakura closed her locker and walked to the lunch room. Temari and the boys were sitting at their table. Sakura took a light breath and took out her gift for Lee and hid it behind her back. It was a monkey holding a photo frame. In the photo was the picture of them kissing at the Christmas party. She also got him a small box of those sugar candy hearts. She walked up behind Lee adn tapped on his shoulder. He turned around. Sakura smiled.

"Hi Lee," she said.

"Hello Sakura," he replied.

Sakura handed him her gifts.

"Here's your gifts Lee," she said.

He took them. He blushed when he saw the picture of him and Sakura kissing under the mistletoe. She blushed at her new thought. She bent down and pecked him on the cheek. She walked to the other side of the table to her friends. Lee sat there, his face very red. Naruto and Kankuro laughed.

"You ... you shou ... should see your fa ... face Lee," Naruto said, laughing as well.

Lee either didn't hear, or he just ignored Naruto. Sakura blushed at what she had done. Tenten smiled.

"Sakura, did you just kiss Lee?" Sora asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Oh, that's cute," Hinata said.

"You want to hold him, you want to kiss him, you want to hug him," Tenten teased.

Sakura threw a pencil at her.

"Ouch," Tenten said, rubbing her head. "Rika, have you been teaching Sakura how to throw stuff at people?"

Rika sat her drink down.

"Nope, but I think I'll teach her soon," Rika said.

Temari looked around the room. Something was wrong.

"Temari, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Something doesn't feel right," Temari said.

Almost immediatly, Orochimaru walked threw the doors. Everyone turned and looked at him. He had the smug evil smile on his face like always. Sakura shivered and she put her gifts from Lee in her backpack. He walked by the tables. Sakura's blood turned cold when he walked by their table. Luckily, he walked on. Sakura let out a breath of releif. The bell rang and they went to their next class. Just because it was Valentine's Day, the teachers pretended it was a regular school day. Finally, the day was over. Sakura walked home, but was still on her guard, afraid someone was behind her or would try to attack her. She reached home and did her homework then wrote in her computer diary.

Wednesday, March 23, afternoon

The dark clouds rolled in and covered the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. Sakura looked outside the window, since she was on Spring Break. She turned back to her computer and recieved an e-mail from Lee. He wrote that he had asked the others to meet him at the local book store/ cafe. He was hoping she could come. She replied she would. She turned off her computer, grabbed a pink sweater, and walked outside. She locked her door and walked onto the sidewalks of her street. As she passed the park, she had an uneasy feeling. Suddenly, she heard snaps, like a twig was snapping. She turned to the sourse of the sound.

"Come out," Sakura shouted.

She heard an evil chuckle.

"Well ... well, you are smart," the voice said, "Sakura."

Out of the shadows was Orochimaru.

"What ... what do you want?" she asked.

"You," he said, getting closer.

"Get away from me," she said, backing away.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and walked closer.

"Who will save you Sakura?" he asked. "No one will."

Sakura continued to back away.

"Stay away," she said.

She bumped into somebody. She turned to see Rin. Orochimaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Let go," she said. "LET GO!"

She yelled, hoping someone would hear. Orochimaru slapped her hard across her face. She fell to the ground. As Orochimaru neared Sakura, Sakura lifted her head to look at him. He was about to slap her, when someone kicked him. Sakura saw Lee land in front of her. He glared at Orochimaru.

"Don't ever hurt Sakura ever again," Lee said.

The rain began to fall. Orochimaru stood up.

"You're strong, but I can still defeat you," he said, running at Lee.

Lee also ran toward Orochimaru. Sakura was fully sitting up, when someone grabbed her hair. She turned to see Rin. Sakura turned back to Lee. He was punching and kicking Orochimaru. Orochimaru kicked Lee hard in the stomach and his back hit a tree. Small amounts of blood appeared on the back of his jumpsuit.

"Lee," Sakura said.

Lee turned to see Sakura being held by her hair by Rin. He stood up and ran towards the girls. He was about to hit Rin when Orochimaru kicked him the solar plex. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched Lee fall to the ground. She elbow striked Rin in her leg. Rin fell to her knees, giving Sakura a chance to punch Rin in the face. She moved away from Rin and watched Lee and Orochimaru. Lee got away from Orochimaru and jumped in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, find the others and get Mr. Kakashi," Lee said, "hurry."

"Will you be alright?" Sakura asked.

"I will be fine, just go find the others," Lee said.

Sakura nodded and ran to the book store. She ran inside and looked for her friends. The first people she saw was Tenten, Neji, and Hinata. They were in the music section of the store.

"Tenten, Neji, Hinata, " Sakura yelled.

She ran up to them. Tenten looked worried at her.

"What's the matter Sakura?" she asked.

"Lee ... Lee his's fighting Orochimaru right now, in the park. He sent me to get you guys so we can call Mr. Kakashi," Sakura said.

Tenten's and Hinata's eyes widened. Neji stayed calm.

"Neji, what do we do?" Tenten asked.

"Ok, here's what we do, Tenten, you and Hinata get the others while I call Kakashi. Then meet back here and I'll continue from there. Sakura, you stay here so they will know where to meet," Neji said, walking to the nearest phone.

Hinata and Tenten walked to the cafe, knowing Choji would be there. When they got there, they saw Choji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked like he was going to be sick.

"Choji, Shikamaru, get up and go to Sakura and stay there," Tenten said.

"Why should we?" Shikamaru asked.

Tenten got in his face.

"Because something bad has happen and also because Neji said so," Tenten said.

Shikamaru and Choji went white.

"Okay okay, we're going," Shikamaru said, getting up.

The two walked over to the pink haired girl. They asked her what happened, but she didn't answer. Soon, after a couple minutes, the whole group, minus Neji, Itachi, and Lee were there. Neji walked back to the group.

"So, what's going on?" Sai asked.

"Lee is right now fighting Orochimaru. I called Kakashi but he won't answer," Neji said.

"So now what?" Kankuro asked.

"We will go to the park and help Lee out," Neji replied.

After a minute of thinking, the group nodded their heads. Neji nodded and they walked out of the store. When they were outside, they started to run on the wet muddy ground. Sakura led them since she knew where to go. When they got there, Rin was still knocked out, and Lee and Orochimaru were still fighting. Lee was slowly losing. Naruto could barely control himself. He jumped on the back of Orochimaru and punched his head.

"Naruto," Lee said.

He looked and saw the others, but no Kakashi. The group ran up to him, while Sai and Naruto fought Orochimaru.

"Where's Mr. Kakashi?" Lee asked.

"He wouldn't answer," Neji said.

They heard Naruto yell. They looked to see Naruto hit a tree, Sai the next one to hit a tree.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered.

Lee ran up and punched Orochimaru. The girls ran over to their fallen friends. Sakura watched Lee and Orochimaru fight. Neji was going to help, but Lee stopped him. If Lee was too fall, Neji would fight after him. After like, 30 minutes, Orochimaru was breathing as hard as Lee. Lee had hurt his arm and right leg, but was still standing. Drops of blood dropped to the ground, but mixed with the rain. Lee ran at the tired Orochimaru. Orochimaru took out a pocket knife and as Lee neared, he stuck it through his stomach. Lee stood there, frozen. Orochimaru smirked, until he felt something on his back. He around to see Itachi with a stun gun. Itachi smirked.

"I'm an agent for Konoha's FBI and you are under arrest," Itachi said.

Orochimaru was about to with draw his knife, when someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see Naruto holding his arm. Itachi shot the gun and it stunned Orochimaru. He fell to the ground. He was unconsious. Lee still stood his ground with the knife in his stomach. Sakura slwoly walked over to him. Lee pulled it out of his stomach. Blood oozzed(?) out. He fell head first and hit the ground hard. Sakura ran over to him. She knelt down and turned him to his back. She laid his head on her lap. Her eyes had tears in her eyes. Lee slowly opened his eyes and saw Sakura crying. He raised his hand and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry for me, Sakura-angel," he said, before losing consious.

"Lee," she said.

He didn't wake up. Blood was know flowing out of him. He had lost some much blood already, but, no one knew.

"Lee? Lee! LEE?" Sakura yelled.

She knelt over him and cried. Hinata was sitting next to Naruto. She fell into his chest and cried. Naruto put an arm around her. Tenten's eyes widened and cried into Neji's shoulder. Sora hugged Tai and cried into him. Zoe let tears fall down her cheek and laid her head on Takuya's shoulder. Rika let a few tears drop and locked hands with Takato. Shikamaru put a hand on Ino's shoulder. She also laid on his shoulder and cried onto him. The other boys, mostly those who didn't show emotion, turned away from the scene. Temari stood her ground. She walked up to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at her. Her face had red streaks on her face.

"Sakura, we should get Lee to the hospital or else he might lose more blood," Temari said.

Sakra nodded. Kankuro walked over and picked up the unconsious boy. The group followed Kankuro to the hospital. Itachi stayed behind to take Orochimaru and Rin to the office. He looked at the leaving group.

'I hope that boy survives, he never deserved this,' he thought, looking back to Orochimaru, 'not from you.'

He took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, calling the office.

"Snake-eyes to base camp, I'm here to see with Orochimaru and Rin here at the park, come on as soon as you can," he said.

"Roger that, we'll be there in a matter of minutes," an officer said.

Itachi waited for 10 minutes before his team came here and took the two to their office.

Same day, at the hospital w/ the group

They ran into the hospital, all of them soaken wet. They dragged mud into the hospital too. Everyone stared at them, wondering why they made the compotion. A nurse walked up to them.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Naruto lost it.

"What do you mean? What does this look like? My friend will die if you don't help him soon," Naruto said.

The nurse was a little taken back.

"O ... ok. Doctors, hurry, get a strecher," the nurse said.

Some doctors ran t them and carefully laid Lee onto the strecher. As the doctors carried Lee away, two doctors said that the kid looked bad, that he might not survive. Sakura's eyes widened. She walked up to a nurse.

"Can I go in there with him?" she asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Sakura walked to Lee's room. She walked inside and saw doctors wrapping up his wounds. They weren't taking careful care when wrapping him. It hurt Sakura to see this. She wanted to yell at them and wrapp him up herself, but she sat down and stayed quiet. When the doctors finished, they allowed her to stay in there with him. Sakura took a seat next to him. She stared at him. He was barely breathing. His muscular chest was slowly moving up and down. Sakura almost cried, but she controlled her emotions. Night hit and she fell asleep. The others left because they were tired. Lee slowly opened his eyes. He looked to the left and saw a sleeping Sakura.

"Saku ... Sakura," he said weakly.

Sakura immediatly woke up after hearing his voice.

"Lee, Lee, you're awake," Sakura said. "Are you feeling better?"

Lee smiled at her and nodded. Sakra gave him a warm smile. She was glad he was alright. She then collapsed. She fell into his arms, and her face into his chest.

"Sakura, are you - " he started but was interupted by Sakura.

"Yes, I'm just tired," she replied, her eyes halfway opened.

She had been up half the night. Lee moved over and allowed her to lay down. She laid down on. Lee put the sheets over her so she would be warm. She moved closer to him and fell asleep. Lee blushed but fell asleep aswell.

"Good night Sakura angel," he whispered.

Little did those two know, but in the morning, those two would get a huge lecture from the doctors and nurses who saw them sleeping like that.

May 20th

It was a warm, sunny day. The students sat outside on the soccer field. They all sat on chairs. Kakashi was standing on stand with the other teachers, giving the end of the year speech. Yes, today was graduation day. The day that everyone was waiting for, or feared. He was talking about the school year, the games, Orochimaru and what happened outside of school, and today, saying he would miss most of the senior students. When he finished, the students threw their hats up into the air. The group sat at three tables on the outside of the school. The couples were sitting together. Itachi was sitting with them.

"Ha ha, you're leaving Itachi, that means I can't play with you," Naruto teased.

"What are you talking about? I'm the new vice principal of the school," he said.

Naruto went white. Itachi laughed at Naruto's reaction.

"Just kidding Naruto, I'm going to be the school police for this school," Itachi said.

Everyone laughed because Naruto was still white as a ghost. Ino turned to Sakura.

"So Sakura, what do you think of Konoha?" she asked.

Sakura looked at Lee from the corner of her eye. He was busy talking to Neji about something. She didn't see him blush. She blushed and looked back at Ino who was grinning.

"I love it here," she replied.

"That's great to know. So, are you going to tell him?" Ino asked.

Sakura blushed harder.

"I ... I don't know," she said.

Neji was getting irritated by Lee.

"Just tell her already," Neji said.

"But ... but I don't know if she -" he was interrupted by Neji.

"Tell her now or I'll tell her," Neji said, his left eyebrow twitching.

"Ok ... ok I'll do it," Lee said.

He was afraid of his friend and what he might say to his Sakura. He turned to a red Sakura. Did she hear the conversation?

"Um ... Sakura," he said.

She turned to Lee.

"Yes Lee?" she asked.

"Um ... I just want to say that I ..." he began.

The others weren't paying attention to the two. Only Ino and Neji.

"I just wanted to ... to tell you that I ... that I ... I love you," he said, blushing.

"You ... you do?" she asked, blushing.

He nodded, his face still holding the blush.

She smiled and laid her head on his left shoulder. She closed her eyes. She laced her hands in his. He blushed.

"I love you too," she said.

He smiled. Zoe looked and said "aww". Everyone looked at the two, but Lee and Sakura didn't notice. Sakura looked up at the sky. A chapter of her life has now closed, and another chapter has begun, and this one is going to start with her and Lee. And it will end with her and Lee together.

-The End-

Me: Another story done. I am so happy. All though the sorta sucks.

Itachi: Why did you make me get knocked out so many times?

I shrug.

Me: I don't know, I that it would be funny.

Kiba: So, with this story done, are you going to write more stories?

Me: I might, I am thinking of doing another Medieval Naruto. Not a sequel though. Check out my page and you'll see what stories I'm working on and what I might begin.

Choji: Munch ... cool ... munch ... munch ...

My left eye brow twitched. Akamaru comes up to me and I pet him.

Shino: Send reviews.

Me: See ya.


End file.
